


Hearth Tender

by IWP_chan



Series: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020 [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Day 3, Isekai AU, KHRrarePairWeek2020, M/M, Sky!sora, Sun Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020, Sun Day: Isekai AU. Sora meets the new employee at Le Grand Bistrot.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796887
Kudos: 36
Collections: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020





	Hearth Tender

Summary: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020, Sun Day: Isekai AU. Sora meets the new employee at Le Grand Bistrot.

_Note: Day 3, entry 1. Tsuna/Sora for the prompt “_ Isekai AU _”._

**Warnings: Isekai AU (Kingdom Hearts Is Isekai Galore By Its Basic Nature), Skies Charming Each Other, Sora Is A Sky.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR or KH.

.

Sora burst into the kitchen of Uncle Scrooge’s Bistro, brimming with excitement to meet the new kitchen employee Uncle Scrooge mentioned.

Uncle Scrooge had mentioned the new employee reminded him a bit of Sora, and so Sora couldn’t wait to meet them.

The new employee startled at his entrance, jumping in shock before whirling around while holding a pan like a club.

Sora eyed their form thoughtfully, curious about trying out using a pan as a weapon, _that_ would be a sight-

He halted that train of thought at the sight of the new employee staring at him with narrowed amber eyes.

Orange flashed briefly in the same pair of eyes, causing Sora to startle slightly and almost fall into a fighting stance.

_Calm down, Sora_ , he told himself, _you can’t just attack anyone just because their eye color is suspiciously Nort-y._

The new employee blinked a couple of times before lowering the pan, a blush illuminating their cheeks, “Sorry!” They squeaked, “You surprised me!” They placed pan down on one of the counters before bracing themself on the same counter with a hand, a hand clutching at their chest.

“Haha, sorry!” Sora rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “I guess I just got too excited to meet you!”

The other squeaked again and their blush intensified, “ _What?_ ”

Sora pushed down the amusement that sparked up within him, giving the other a friendly smile instead.

“Uncle Scrooge told me about you, and I wanted to meet you!” Sora grinned, stretching a hand out, “I’m Sora!”

The new employee fought down their blush and straightened up, walking closer to Sora to accept the handshake. Their hand was warm, Sora noted absently, probably from work.

They sent him a shy smile, “It’s nice to meet you, too, Sora. My name is Tsuna. I’ll be in your care, I guess?”

Tsuna’s hand was _really_ warm. _Tsuna_ was warm. And a hungry part deep inside Sora wanted nothing more than to consume that warmth and bask in it.

Sora, confused at the jumble of feelings, could do nothing but smile back at Tsuna in a daze.

.

Tsuna watched Sora go about the kitchen with a glazed over look in his eyes, and nervously bit his lower lip in worry.

He wished he could say he was used to people reacting to his Sky Flames this way, but he wasn’t.

In fact, this was the first time he saw someone react so strongly without Tsuna having to bring his Flames to the surface and flaring out his Harmony.

Sora was a Sky, too, and Tsuna couldn’t mistake the feeling. A very strong Sky, with Elements already bonded with him. A Cloud, _three Storms_ , a Rain, a Mist, and an _Earth_ , even.

Skies weren’t easily enthralled by other Skies. Strong Skies were borderline _impossible_ to enthrall by other Skies.

Tsuna frowned down at the meal he was preparing; there had to be more to it, and to find out, he needed to dig deeper. Using his Flames. Which meant bonding with Sora.

Tsuna suppressed a sigh; here he was, lost in a completely different _world_ , and for some reason readying himself to butt into other people’s private business.

Just what he needed.

.

End

Poor Tsuna thinks it’s only Sora who is affected by Supernatural Charm Powers hehe :3c

Also for the curious on the KH side of things in regards to Sora’s Elements: Riku is the Cloud. Ven, Vanitas, and Roxas are the Storms. Xion is the Rain. Namine is the Mist. Kairi is the Earth.


End file.
